As smart terminals such as smart phones, tablet PCs are widely used, users rely more and more on smart terminals. According to statistics, a user looks over his/her smart phone about 150 times per day by lighting up the screen thereof, while most users view the smart phone just to check time and notification messages, so a method for always on display is provided in order to help the users to obtain time and notification messages.
In the related art, only a part of the area of the screen of the smart terminals may be kept continuously lit so as to display time and notification messages. Among the smart terminals, the current accurate time may be acquired by Application Processor (AP) every minute, a picture may be drawn according to the acquired time and a preset display format to obtain a current display image. Afterwards, the current display image is transmitted to the Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) by the AP of the smart terminal according to an image updating command in the Display Command Set (DCS) of the Mobile Industry Processor interface (MIPI), in order to display by the LCM according to the current display image.